I am END
by CraftAsher28
Summary: When Zeref realized that E.N.D. wouldn't/could not kill him because his power was birthed from Zeref's own, he gave him to Igneel so he could gain power on his own. First he took away E.N.D.'s age, power, and memories. Well, he tried to. What will happen to the world with a Natsu that remembers his past before Igneel. BACK FROM HIATUS!
1. Prologue p1: Halcyon Days

**A.N.**

 **Hello, this is CraftAsher28, with my first fanfiction. I am working towards a Creative Writing minor in college, so it should not be too shit, but who knows. Anyway, this has been in my head forever. Well, ever since I first found out about Natsu being an Etherious, E.N.D., I pretty much had this thought, "What if they find out, and Natsu's like, 'Um…yeah. So? Does that change something?'" And thus, this was born. Anyway, this will be much shorter than what I usually write, so just be aware of that. The next 2 chapters will be also be later prologues, but probably longer. I just couldn't make myself write the next part of Natsu's past in the same chapter. With that, let's start.**

 ****I do NOT own Fairy Tail, and am merely creating a non-profit, fan-made work of literature.**

 **Prologue part 1**

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing?" questioned a young boy, looking over at his brother; the pink-haired child was currently bent over their couch. The first boy had a short tuft of midnight-colored hair with an unruly lock that refused to bow down to the command of gravity. They had gotten up early to do their early-morning chores, like firing up the stove for their mother to use later when she prepared their breakfast and setting their dirty clothes out for washing. They usually had more, but during winter, their parents couldn't grow crops and instead focused on their pebble chickens and pigs.

"I saw mom drop her necklace behind here last night, but I forgot to mention it." Replied Natsu. "Hey~, come help, nii-san!" he whined, getting frustrated with his lack of success. He focused his onyx eyes at the older boy and waved him over. He saw his brother sigh as he slowly removed himself from the furniture and wobbled his way to the couch.

They both went under the couch this time to search for the missing jewelry. Until the black-haired boy, wiggling forward to reach as far as possible, realized he was stuck. "N-Natsu."

"You fin' it?"

"No."

"Then whaddya want? It hasta be here somewhere right, nii-san?"

"…I can't get back out." He mumbled. More than a little embarrassed to be asking his little brother for help to get unstuck.

"…"

"Natsu?"

Suddenly, Natsu broke out in squawks of laughter at his brother's expense. He started rolling around under the couch, before his brother knocked him on the head, starting a fight when his brother punched him in the face as retaliation. Pretty soon, a scuffle under the couch was in full effect, with the only evidence outside was the sound of grunts, flesh striking flesh, and the view of two bottoms wiggling around…angrily.

Which is exactly what the two boys' mother found when she groggily walked into the living room from her bedroom in the hallway. The two boys froze as they each felt death's gaze settle on them. They instinctively began trying to hug each other under the couch as It spoke. The sound so sickly-sweet, the two children knew it meant their doom.

"Zeref. Natsu. Good morning, my two beautiful children." The horrific voice did not match the gentle words coming from the monster's lips. "You two couldn't possibly be…fighting. Under that couch, could you?" The she-beast asked, already knowing the answer.

Zeref knew that there was no hope when his mother had unleashed the malefic aura, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. "Uh, no Mom. Me and Natsu were just… um." The slick and cold feel of death grew more oppressing the longer he spoke, and eventually he stopped talking.

"We were looking for your necklace." Was Natsu's simple answer.

Zeref could only look in admiration of his little brother's tact and strategic half-truth. He felt jealous of his brother's lack of fear as well. He looked at Natsu and gave a supportive grin. For about three seconds.

"Then nii-san hit me and I had to beat him up!" Natsu grinned back at him, uncaring of Zeref's shocked expression.

Furious at the betrayal, Zeref gave Natsu a head-butt before he foolishly replied, "You did not beat me up! I got you worse, Natsu-baka!"

Their mother closed her green eyes in frustration. Then she looked at the two conveniently presented buttocks…and gave an angelic smile.

"I-ittai!" Natsu rubbed his glowing butt as he sat down for breakfast. Zeref trying to pretend he wasn't in pain by sitting down normally, but his wince betrayed him. Their mother gave another glowing smile, framed by her salmon hair flowing down the sides of her face, as she set down their bowls of porridge in front of them. Their fair-haired father was present at the head of the table, munching on toast. Natsu looked out the window at their small farm. The sun had yet to rise and the pebble chickens were already waking up, coming out of their gravelly burrows.

"Hey, Natsu, are you going to finish your food?" Zeref asked him, looking with hungry eyes at his little brother's bowl. The two had already forgotten their previous animosity and betrayal.

"No. I am not really hungry, go ahead." He pushed his bowl towards his brother and got up from the table. Passing his mom who patted him on the head as he went, playing with her necklace. His mother had found her it under a cushion after smacking her children. He walked to the bathroom to do his business. He heard his brother leave the house to go play like they always did, so he tried to hurry up.

As he was clothed and about to leave, he felt a weird shake from the ground. Some of his father's books fell from the shelf. "What is going on?" He looked to his mother, who looked confused as well. They looked to their father, who moved to the window, and looked outside. Natsu watched his father look out one window, then his mother move to the kitchen window too.

He remembered the window in his and his brother's room, and ran to go look out like his parents. He opened the door to his room, before he heard his mother unleash a blood-curdling scream, and his world exploded in an avalanche of burning wood and green scales.


	2. Prologue p2: A Demon Am I?

**A.N. Hey, guys. I am so grateful to all of your favorites, follows, and my especially honored reviews. Well, I was told I had three, and I can check on my phone, which I did, but for some reason I could not view on the site. And yes, this is indeed an AU, and I am pretty sure the curses I give Natsu aren't the ones E.N.D. canonically had, but don't worry, they won't be there just to make Natsu op, but are relevant to the plot. Oh well, this is the second part of the three-part prologue, and I will continue to update as frequently as possible, but I DO have college in a few days. Anyway, once again, I do NOT own Fairy Tail, and this is a non-profit work of literature to show my love for the fandom.**

 **\- - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . – - - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - – - - . – - - - . - – - - . - -**

Natsu felt his body throb in agony. His whole body hurt, but he just couldn't muster the strength to give a damn. He could feel his body suspended in...something, and the pain he felt was like he had been pummeled all over his body. Trying to move only made it worse. He tried to take his mind off of the pain by figuring out what was going on. The last thing he remembered, _the house had shaken, and Mom and Dad had begun to look outside for something. I wanted to help, so I went to my room's window_ , _and_ _I_ _heard_ _M_ _om scream before...that was it._ He could not remember a single bit more.

He tried opening his eyes, but besides the pain that action induced, he felt something over them. Actually, he felt something over his entire body. It was cool, but it actually burned a little bit. Natsu felt that this liquid was what was hurting him, so he started to flail around, trying to get out. _What the -Ahh!_ To his frustration, when he smashed himself against the container he was in, it only caused his entire left side to scream in agony. It now felt like he was in a glass tank full of acid with a broken shoulder and ribs.

"NATSU!"

He heard someone scream his name, but their voice was greatly muddled by the acid stuff, and Natsu didn't really recognize it anyway.

"Hold on, otouto, I'll get you out!"

 _Wait – that was Zeref_? Natsu didn't really think it was, his nii-san had a really annoying, cry-baby voice. He should know, he was the one who always teased him for it. Either way, he felt his movement in the liquid, and soon enough, he felt the top of his head emerge from the acid stuff. Then it finished draining, and Natsu immediately began to feel much better.

He was able to open his eyes a few seconds later, and looked for his savior. He didn't have to look far, as directly in front of him was a grown man – no – teenager really, who _did_ look remarkably similar to his nii-san. _He even ha_ _s_ _nii-san's stupid hair_.

The stranger's face held in an emotion Natsu couldn't really understand. Natsu thought, _i_ _t look_ _s_ _like Nii-san number 2_ _is_ _about to cry,_ _but also look_ _s_ _like...he is happy?_ Then the older boy really did begin to cry as the glass opened up, and Natsu was released. _Wow, it really is Nii-san!_ Thought Natsu, as the boy began to crush him against his chest. Wincing at the expected pain, Natsu was confused when he experienced none whatsoever. Even his side didn't hurt anymore.

"Nii-san?" Natsu silently asked for an explanation.

"Natsu..." Zeref looked at his little brother's face before grinning. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you. It's a long story, and I hope you can forgive me."

Natsu just looked at his older brother and nodded.

\- - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . – - - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - – - - . – - - - . - – - - . - -

It had been one week since the two brothers had that discussion. There had been a lot of crying, hitting, yelling, and denial, (mostly on Natsu's part) but they had settled their differences in order for a fresh start between them. Natsu was now completely healed from what his brother called "being turned into a pure etherion construct mixed with my dark magic and a cursed existence brought on by a mixture of my will and your own soul." _So yeah, whatever the heck that means_ thought Natsu.

He did have to say, he was digging the small little horns and slitted pupils he had developed during his stay in mixture of "liquid etherion infused with my magic, my blood, and the tears of virgins". _So basically Nii-san pumped his magic in this stuff, pricked himself, and then started wailing into the shit, gross._

"What's up, short-stuff?" cackled a voice from behind Natsu. Already knowing who it was, Natsu grinned at the spotted demon behind him. He was blond, and had weird spots like a leopard all over his skin and teeth like a predator. They weren't as weird as Ezel's though.

"Hey, Jackal!" Natsu greeted him. Natsu had met the most violent of his nii-san's demons when Natsu had investigated the loud noises in the grand yard of his brother's castle. The two had struck an instant friendship, as Jackal loved to blow shit up, and Natsu loved to watch Jackal blow stuff up. Natsu was usually in charge of curbing his brother's anger when Jackal accidentally exploded a part of the castle. "What are you doing here?" Here being the main hall where Natsu and Zeref ate their meals, as the other Etherious did not need to eat.

"Heh, me and some of the other Demons have decided it's time to train you. You are supposedly the strongest of us, so we aren't going to let that title sit on the shoulders of a lazy brat with no training." The demon's friendly grin took all the sting out of the words spoken. Natsu wanted to begin training anyway, as seeing some of the demons in action had made him excited to, as Jackal put it, "blow shit up like me someday".

\- - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . – - - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - – - - . – - - - . - – - - . - -

It had been another week, and Natsu and another of Zeref's demons, Tempester, were trying to call upon Natsu's curses. Natsu didn't really understand what he was supposed to be doing, but Zeref was with them, and had only told Natsu that he gave Natsu "the power of Life, and the power of Death". Tempester was a pretty cool dude, and had a funny kitty-face, but was getting a bit frustrated with Natsu.

"I don't understand! We all have an instinctual ability to master our curses, just… I don't know, just ATTACK!" Tempester gave another roar as he unleashed a pressurized hailstorm at Natsu, who barely side-stepped it, before retaliating with a punch to the face that launched Tempester to the other side of the yard, but didn't hurt him.

"While my brother's transformation greatly increased his physical and magical power, it doesn't change the fact that he was originally human, and not, like you, purely a creation of mine. His human instincts have no knowledge of curses, and we will have to use an alternative method than attacking him." piped up Zeref, who until then had been watching the two while sitting on a log.

"What do ya mean, Nii-san?" Pouted Natsu. Demon or not, he was five. He saw his brother give Tempester a weird look, before looking back at Natsu.

"This." Was all he said, before Tempester rushed past Natsu, nearly knocking him over.

"HUH?!" Natsu yelped before steadying himself.

Then Natsu heard It.

The sound that would haunt him, and fuel him, for the rest of his life.

"Gurk!"

A sickening **_shinckt._**

And a gurgle.

Natsu jerked his head back to his brother, only to see a sight he could have lived without.

With eyes wide and bloodshot, and bright red spreading over his white sash, Zeref just focused his gaze on Tempester, who stood slightly behind Zeref, and one of his normally golden claws now a sick crimson; emerging from the chest of Natsu's brother. Natsu couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he couldn't even _think._ After just losing his family, the only one who had left was just killed by someone who swore loyalty to him.

Suddenly, everything went red. All he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears, and his heartbeat pumping furiously. He felt his blood boil, and gave Tempester the biggest, most hate-filled glares he could, and his curse acted. He just felt like an ocean was dropped on his soul, and all the water of that ocean was rushing out of him, towards the two in front of him.

Immediately, Tempester began to scream in horrible agony as his skin started to writhe around of it's own accord. Bulging and shrinking again all over his body, before it couldn't contain what was happening underneath anymore and tore apart. With huge pressure, red steam began shooting out of him, tearing his flesh open even more, which allowed more steam to leave, re-starting the cycle of flesh-tearing.

With wide eyes, Zeref pushed himself off of Tempester's now shredded claw, back peddling away from the gory scene while his torso regenerated. He looked over at Natsu, who was just glaring at Tempester as he was torn apart. He was long dead now, but still, the steam came from the corpse, although much less pressurized, and Zeref looked at the once-beautiful clearing they were in.

Everything was covered in crimson blood. The ground, the rocks, the plants, _himself._ All were covered in demon blood, especially the unrecognizable corpse in front of Zeref. He registered some heavy breathing to his right. Natsu was on his knees, with his head bowed down, trying to recover.

"Natsu..." Zeref didn't know if it was safe to address him, but he was worried for his otouto.

Natsu sharply turned his head to face Zeref, who besides being covered in blood, was curiously absent of a gaping whole in his chest. He quickly stood up from the ground. "Nii-san! You're okay… thank goodness..." He could barely finish as blackness encroached on his vision, with his last sight being a bloody Zeref rushing to embrace him before he fell.

\- - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . – - - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - – - - . – - - - . - – - - . - -

"I now name you as Etherious, Natsu Dragneel" stated Zeref, standing over a kneeling E.N.D. one year later. He had finished training his blood curse, and could finally enter his etherious form, which made him look pretty baddass in his opinion. Tempester and Jackal where quick to agree with him, as after Tempester was revived, he had quickly shown himself to be E.N.D's biggest supporter, as he had been so impressed with his power. He had no memory of the actual event, but he had been told of what happened to his body. Now he looked even more kitty-like, according to E.N.D., with real cat ears and whiskers.

Zeref had decided that only when Natsu could manifest his Etherious form was he to be given his title. It made sense to him, but he also didn't really see the point.

After living with the mostly sane members of Zeref's demons for a year, he had found himself enjoying life as a demon. He and Jackal often went into towns to terrorize the humans who lived there. Jackal would blow up their buildings once E.N.D. checked that there was no living creatures, and E.N.D. would cause (his) blood to pour out of fountains and sinks, usually with the end result that everyone ran away to forever remember the horrific acts of Zeref's demons. With cities turned to rubble and the "survivors" always covered in blood, Zeref was less than amused with the two's antics painting him in even worse light.

That said, the newly named E.N.D. was just happy to have fun with his friend. They invited Tempester and Kyouka once, but that didn't turn out well at all. Kyouka's curses could only cause _actual_ horrific agony, or her victims just kind of fell down for a bit and wet themselves or something. He thought Kyouka's powers were weird. Tempester had a similar problem, in that his curse always got out of hand, and really did kill some of the villagers. When he saw how quietly upset E.N.D. was about that, he declined to once more go out with the two for such acts.

"Hey E.N.D." a voice called to him. When he looked back, he saw a short, young-looking man walk up to him with yellow eyes.

"Hey, Franwalth. What do you want?" E.N.D. questioned, looking expectantly at the demon. A year ago, he looked really weird and had only one eye and big lips, but he told him a few months ago that no one would take Franswalth seriously if he looked like a cartoon character. After he got over being offended, he eventually agreed, and took the form of an adventurous human who decided that the castle looked like a good place to steal from. It made E.N.D. a little uncomfortable, but he supposed the kid shouldn't try to steal from demons if he didn't want his soul absorbed. Ezel had also gotten a make-over, but still remained giant and creepy, just a little more humanoid as he kept his...various limbs away unless he was fighting.

"Master told me to tell you that he was going to be gone for a while, and Mard Geer is in charge." Franwalth reported, giving a grin. One that E.N.D. returned, as messing with Mard Gear was always fun, especially because he was protected from his wrath. Natsu only had one concern, _what is nii-san doing now?_

\- - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . – - - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - – - - . – - - - . - – - - . - -

It had been ten years since E.N.D. was revived by his brother. Throughout those years, he had made his brother's demons a second family. A strange, sometimes sadistic, weirdo family. He did this by making them into a "guild" of Demons. Mard Geer, unofficially his brother's second strongest demon, was his lieutenant. His brother was always with him, with the excuse that he had to "oversee his training". They had been attacked many times by armies trying to rid the world of Zeref and his creations. Because of this, E.N.D. had both been given many opportunities to enhance his magic, and lost most of his empathy for humanity. He knew they just wanted to be safe, but none of Zeref's demons had done anything to humanity besides defending themselves. Well… besides E.N.D. and Jackal messing with them, but that was harmless...except the time they brought Kyouka and Tempester. And the insane demons that only cared about killing his brother and causing death and destruction.

 _Either way!_ Thought E.N.D., _what have we done_ _ **recently?**_ He had noticed Zeref leaving every few months for weeks on end. Maybe he was…

"E.N.D. come with me, please. We are overdue a chat." His brother's voice interrupted his musings.

"Okay, nii-san." he turned to follow Zeref out the door, but he could feel all the other demons' eyes on him for some reason.

\- - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . – - - - - - . - - - - . - - - - . - – - - . – - - - . - – - - . - -

"NO! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Screamed E.N.D. to his brother. "WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT OF ME!" He demanded answers, and his mind was racing. _Why would Baka-nii ask me to kill him!? Doesn't he understand WHY I chose to get so strong? It was always to protect him. Why would I.. why would he? WHY?!_

"E.N.D., I told you. I was cursed for meddling in things I shouldn't have been. Namely, your resurrection. It is your responsibility to -"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu grabbed a fistful of his brother's cloak, and brought his head down in a viscous headbutt. "IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER! THEN YOU ARE EVEN MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE!"

His brother was now gently cradling his bleeding nose from E.N.D.'s strike. Zeref looked up at him sadly. "You don't understand. You've seen my magic at work. That black storm that I unleash kills anyone that isn't an Etherious...or a dragon."

E.N.D. stopped glaring at Zeref, and instead showed some empathy for his brother's troubles. "Yeah. You mentioned that. I am sorry you were cursed trying to bring me back, but what would killing yourself accomplish?"

Emboldened now that his brother had stopped screaming at him, Zeref pressed on. "Because, otouto. It is the only way to atone for the deaths both directly and indirectly caused by me." Zeref unleashed a long sigh and E.N.D. saw his customary eye watering was beginning. "Millions. Millions of people are dead because of me...Natsu."

Surprised by the use of his old name for the first time in a decade, E.N.D. could only look on at his brother. "I am sorry Zeref. But I can't kill you. I won't. And I won't let anyone else kill you either." Zeref was taken aback by the determination in E.N.D.'s blood red, demonic eyes.

"I see." Zeref was filled with disappointment. "Even after I turned you into a monster?" He tried one more time, looking back at E.N.D., whose gaze hadn't changed in the slightest. "Of course. I had thought this might happen, but hoped it wouldn't."

E.N.D. grew confused at what he meant.

"I am sorry, Natsu." Zeref began to gather a purple mist-like magic in his palm, before saying with a sad smile, "goodbye, for now."

"Huh?!" E.N.D. didn't have time to say more, as the mist was flung in his face, and he fell unconscious. His last as he fell asleep was once again, his brother reaching to catch him as he fell. Strangely, he could have sworn he also saw a large shape above them both, approaching steadily from the sky.


	3. Prologue p3: A Demon No Longer

**A.N. Hey, sorry for the long wait. I was getting ready to move back in to college. I don't know how frequent these chapters will remain, but we'll find out, eh? This is the last of the prologue chapters, but I will be posting one short-ish paralogue before the story starts to show some of the minor differences between this story and the canon Fairy Tail...that I don't own.** **I good picture of what E.N.D. looks like (not in Etherious form) is here (copy-paste** **to web bar** **): . /5ca5ffa95fb9ea63d1e2b89827337843/tumblr_np3y480i7V1uslafbo1_**

 **He wouldn't have the markings until his Etherious form, and Lucy of course wouldn't be there, but that is what he looks like.**

 **\- -. - - - – . - - -. - - –. - - - - . - - - . - - - - - . - - - - - -.**

E.N.D. felt his head throb as he slowly regained consciousness. He blinked his eyes open, but his vision was still fuzzy, and all he could see was green and brown around him. He rubbed his eyes in frustration, as usually his quick regeneration would not allow him to remain muddled for so long. Trying once more to observe his surroundings, he saw moss-covered trees and bushes all around him. He didn't know how he made it into a forest, as he lived with his brother's demons in a castle located on the top of a mountain. For some reason, this particular forest looked weird to him. He decided to start walking while his mind cleared up. He had never felt the need to drink, and was unsure if it would inebriate him anyway, so he doubted he consumed any alcohol.

Hours later, E.N.D. was still trying to find his way out of the strange forest. He had encountered a few forest creatures, which was weird to him because usually they had the instinctual desire to flee from him. He had recalled a few memories, but after his brother asking for a private conversation he just couldn't remember anymore. It was starting to remind him of when he first woke up as an Etherious, which pissed him off for some reason. He wasn't sure why.

Noticing a purple bush that was covered in giant thorns that dripped lethal poison, he realized what exactly was so strange about it. _Why is everything in this forest so big?_ He didn't realize it sooner because it wasn't that big of a difference from usual, but he had seen the same bush in Mard Geer's private garden, and the max height was about five feet. That was about up to E.N.D.'s chin, but this bush was about a good head and shoulders above his pink mop.

He started to rub his head in confusion before stopping. His soft hair felt nice on his fingers as he combed his hair back with his hand. But something was definitely missing. _WHAT!? Where are my horns?!_ E.N.D. took his hands off his head to start searching the ground by his feet. He continued to look for a bit before he decided to back track. _Even if they were cut off, wouldn't they just regenerate? I don't know what is going on anymore, but I hate it! I am lost, I don't remember what happened last night, everything in this forest is fu_ _cking_ _huge, and I'VE LOST MY FUCKING HORNS!_

In the midst of his temper-tantrum, E.N.D. could still hear a strange noise. It sounded like a bird, but more distant. He looked around but couldn't see through the forest's canopy. He started to look around for a spot where the canopy was broken to see through as his mind raced. _It's getting louder...no, it is getting closer._ It was now deafening compared to the quiet music of nature that prevailed before.

Suddenly, E.N.D. heard a huge crash from behind him, and a huge vibration traveled throughout his body. This was followed immediately by a heavy magical aura. _WHAT THE FUCK_ IS _THIS THING?_ E.N.D. still had yet to turn around, as his body was gripped by the blazing aura of strength and dominance. _I am the strongest demon in the book of ZEREF for fuck's sake! What could make ME feel this way?_

"WELL, ARE YOU GOING TO TURN AROUND, RUNT?" A huge voice bellowed from behind him. It was rough, even a bit intimidating, but currently sounded amused. E.N.D. finally decided to see what sort of beast could make him nervous. He turned, careful to not make his moves look threatening or too sudden.

 _Red_. All he could see were crimson scales, scales that on further observation, covered a huge claw. Realizing that this thing was much bigger than him, he moved his gaze skyward. The red scales ended with the beast's shoulder. It's chest had tan scales instead, which were much more fine, and E.N.D. could barely tell that they were scales from his distance from it's torso. The tan scales continued with the throat, up to the underside of it's chin. _A Dragon..._ The crimson scales returned to cover the dragon's giant head, which was pointed at E.N.D. with a grin. Because of that, he could see the teeth, each as long as his entire arm.

"HELLO, TINY ONE" The dragon began, each word he spoke was filled with great power, but spoken almost gently. "I SAW YOU FROM ABOVE AND WONDERED WHY YOU WERE SO FAR AWAY FROM YOUR KIND AT SUCH A VULNERABLE AGE." E.N.D. was growing confused. No dragon he knew of would willingly help a human. Most would have no problem eating one though, which was what this one was probably trying to do to him. He knew that somehow this monster made even him look like a weakling by comparison, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. Besides, if and when he was killed he would just reform in a maximum of a few hundred years. Unfortunate, but he wouldn't just let this thing eat him like what happened to his parents.

"AAARRRGHHHH" E.N.D. roared as he ran at the dragon. He jumped as high as he could and unleashed his mightiest **Bloody Knuckle** at the crimson dragon's… claw. E.N.D. just stared at the toe he just smacked his not-bloody-fist. It even made a pathetic _"phik"_ sound when his pudgy fist smacked the iron scales. _Why couldn't I jump to it's face? Why did my curse magic not work? Why am I so weak? WHY DOES MY HAND LOOK LIKE A FOUR-YEAR-OLD'S?_

"HAH. I LIKE YOUR SPIRIT KID!" The dragon roared. E.N.D. didn't react. "I DON'T THINK THAT A CHILD SHOULD GOING AROUND ATTACKING MAGICAL CREATURES, THOUGH. YOU MIGHT BE HURT." The dragon noticed that the child wasn't responding in anyway to his words. He started to get worried. "HEY, YOU DIDN'T HURT YOURSELF, DID YOU KID?"

E.N.D. finally snapped out of it when he heard the dragon asking about his welfare. "Who...who are you? What is going on?" The dragon snorted before gently flicking him in the head with a talon, sending him to the ground on his ass.

"HASN'T ANYONE TOLD YOU TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF FIRST, BRAT?" The dragon asked, but he still didn't look mad. In fact, his eyes held even more amusement than before. "BUT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I AM IGNEEL, FIRE DRAGON KING. AND I JUST TOLD YOU I SAW YOU FROM ABOVE." Igneel waited for his words to sink in, and expected awe to sprout on the child's face at his power. He wasn't expecting what would happen next.

"You can't be Igneel you overgrown lizard! Igneel is much smaller than you, and my brother told me that I match Igneel's power, but I couldn't even scratch you!" E.N.D. noticed the dragon's eyes widen and it's jaw nearly hit the ground.

" **WHAT?!** HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT?! ZEREF TOLD ME HE WOULD BE WIPING YOUR MEMORIES AS WELL!"

E.N.D. glared at Igneel now, as menacingly as a four-year-old could manage. "What do you mean 'Zeref told me he would be wiping your memories'?"

While he wasn't scared at all, Igneel was at a loss. He understood that E.N.D. was very much still awake, albeit powerless and a toddler again. He was told by The Black Mage that he would be allowed to raise E.N.D. as a fire dragon slayer and use him in his plan to kill Acnologia. He was told that in order to build a father-son bond with him, he would wipe his powers and memories. He didn't know what to do now that the demon book E.N.D. was still present inside the boy. _ALL THOUGH…_ Igneel realized he would just have to improvise.

"YES E.N.D., ZEREF WANTED TO WIPE YOUR MEMORIES, AND HE _DID_ STEAL YOUR POWERS FROM YOU, AS WELL AS YOUR AGE." The dragon watched as the boy paused in contemplation before suddenly and violently exploding. Furiously and ineffectually punching a tree trunk while cursing The Black Mage repeatedly. Eventually he stopped, before looking up at Igneel.

"Why are you here then?" Spoke the ex-demon. "What is your part in this shit plan of my brother's?"E.N.D. was now resting against the trunk as he caught his breath. He looked up at Igneel who was now sitting down on his haunches as he watched E.N.D.

"YOUR BROTHER ASKED ME TO RAISE THE AMNESIAC YOU. IT WAS OUR PLAN TO HAVE YOU MADE INTO A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER, AND THEN USED IN A PLAN TO KILL A GREAT THREAT TO THIS WORLD AS WELL AS ZEREF." The dragon switched to a resting position, with his front legs curled up under his body, bringing his head closer to E.N.D. He watched him for any reaction to the confession, but he only slid down the trunk to rest on his bottom. "HE ALLOWED THIS BECAUSE OF YOUR REFUSAL TO SLAY HIM AND END HIS MISERY. HE BELIEVED THAT IF HE CUT YOUR FAMILIAL TIES, YOU WOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM RIDDING THE WORLD OF HIS CURSED EXISTENCE."

E.N.D. didn't know what to do, or what to think. _Why? Why would Zeref do this to me? Just because I wouldn't kill him? Why does he want to die, anyway? Was I not enough for him?_ Finally deciding to ask the helpful dragon in front of him, E.N.D. shot up from his seat on the ground and strode closer to Igneel's massive head. "Why does he want to die, Igneel?"

Igneel looked into the face of his charge, and saw E.N.D.'s now fearless gaze on him. _WITHOUT ALL THE DEMONIC SHIT, THIS KID'S KINDA CUTE._ "IT IS MY UNDERSTANDING FROM OUR TALKS, THAT YOUR BROTHER WAS CURSED BY THE DEATH GOD DURING HIS ATTEMPTS TO REINCARNATE YOU." When E.N.D. continued to stare at him, Igneel decided to elaborate. "THIS CURSE IS THE REASON THAT HE OCCASIONALLY UNLEASHES THAT BLACK MIASMA STORM THAT ONLY YOU DEMONS COULD SURVIVE." He paused to let his words sink in to E.N.D. "HE TOLD ME THAT ANY TIME HE EXPERIENCED A LOVE FOR LIFE, HIS CURSE WOULD TAKE THAT LIFE FROM HIM. ALSO, HE WOULD BE UNABLE TO DIE. UNWILLING IMMORTALITY AND LONELINESS FOREVER." After Igneel described Zeref's punishment, he allowed the kid to speak.

E.N.D. was now standing before Igneel, but his mind was elsewhere. _So that is why he would never allow travel near humans, or allow humans in our land even before they tried to kill us._ He sat back down on a nearby stump as the implications started running through his mind. _But...even so, he always had us. The demons of the castle loved and served him, and I would always be there._ His head bowed, and he could feel his eyes start to mist over as he realized _we really_ aren't _good enough for him._ He tried to stop the tears, but he was unused to his being a toddler, and instead focused on not letting Igneel see his weakness.

Igneel sighed as he noticed the E.N.D.'s tears. He stumbled a bit at the hot breath pushing on him from the dragon, who eventually got tired of his tears and gave a huge roar that seemed to make the forest itself hold its breath and wait for the dragon to speak. The forest was not alone as E.N.D. was startled and turned his watery gaze to Igneel in confusion.

"DRY YOUR TEARS, CHILD." At his words, E.N.D. quickly began wiping at his eyes with his forearm. He turned around while drying his eyes, before standing up straight and turning back to face Igneel. "IT IS INDEED UNFORTUNATE. HOWEVER, I STILL NEED TO TEACH A HUMAN MY MAGIC, AND YOU ARE CURRENTLY POWERLESS." E.N.D. tilted his head at Igneel, before recognizing the proposition. His eyes grew wide in shock as the dragon lowered his head in an imitation of a bow before him.

"I WAS EXPECTING A HUMAN WITH NO MEMORY, BUT A POWERLESS DEMON WILL WORK JUST FINE." Igneel closed his eyes, still bowing to E.N.D. "I ASK THAT INSTEAD OF A FUTILE ATTEMPT TO REGAIN YOUR CURSE, YOU FULFILL THE BARGAIN. I WILL TEACH YOU MY MAGIC, AND YOU WILL GROW AS A DRAGON SLAYER. YOU MAY ONE DAY FIND OUT HOW TO TAKE BACK YOUR DORMANT POWER, BUT ZEREF WILL NOT GIVE IT BACK WILLINGLY."

E.N.D. understood that Igneel was right. He would never kill Zeref, but he might have to beat his curse out of him. He took a long look at the bowing dragon while he thought. "...Igneel."

"YES, E.N.D.?"

"You said that Baka-nii was cursed by a death god or something right?"

"NOT _A_ DEATH GOD, BUT _THE_ DEATH GOD, ANKHSERAM."

"What is his deal, huh? Why did he curse my brother when he just wanted me back?"

"HE WAS MEDDLING IN AFFAIRS BEYOND HUMAN CAPACITY. THAT IS MY UNDERSTANDING OF THE CURSE, AT LEAST. IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS ETERNAL PUNISHMENT."

"...hm. When Mom punished us, it was to teach us not to do something. What is the point of an _eternal_ punishment? And isn't he punishing the poor humans that bro cared about too?"

"I DON'T KNOW THE INNER MACHINATIONS OF DEATH NOR THE PURPOSE OF HIS ACTIONS."

E.N.D. was silent as he thought some more.

Igneel sighed impatiently as he watched him think. Eventual he thrashed his tail behind him, uprooting several trees and roared to gain E.N.D.'s attention. "ARE YOU GOING TO AGREE TO BE TRAINED OR NOT?"

E.N.D. covered his ears at the roar, before glaring at Igneel. "Fine."

"GOOD, NOW, WE MUST FIND A SUITA-"

"On one condition." Interrupted E.N.D.

"ABLE...WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BRAT?" The dragon stared at him, incredulous. _WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO LEARN DRAGON MAGIC?_

E.N.D. spread his arms out wide to either side of him, and stared at Igneel with a graveness that looked out of place on the four-year-old's face. "IGNEEL! HELP ME ON MY QUEST TO DESTROY THE CORRUPT DEATH GOD, **ANKHSERAM**!" He shouted to the dragon, trying to impress upon the dragon king his seriousness.

Igneel could only looked at E.N.D. in shock for the nth time that day. _WHAT IS IT WITH THIS KID?!_ He unfroze slowly as he looked at the child, who was still glaring into his eyes. "HEH...HEEH HAA HA! **HAW HAAA HA HAHAH!** " He couldn't reign in his chuckles, and they evolved into a full belly-aching laughter. _THIS KID, NO..._ E.N.D. _I CAN SEE WHY ZEREF WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TO REVIVE HIM._

"OI! Quit laughing, I am being serious! I will kill that bastard, and fix Baka-nii!" E.N.D. growled at Igneel who slowly stopped laughing at him. He could see the dragon stare into his own eyes, and the aura that he had slowly gotten used to ascended to almost unbearable heights.

"FINE, E.N.D.. I WILL TRAIN YOU TO BE A DRAGON SLAYER FOR THE NEXT FIVE YEARS. THEN, MY PLAN WILL BEGIN. IF YOU HELP ME WITH MY PLAN TO KILL ACNOLOGIA, I WILL AID YOU IN YOUR QUEST TO SLAY THE DEATH GOD." The dragon glowered down at E.N.D. with a smirk. Which grew into a full grin when the boy nodded to him, still maintaining eye contact, with a smirk of his own. "BUT I HAVE A CONDITION OF MY OWN. YOU ARE NO LONGER AN ETHERIOUS. YOU WILL GO BY YOUR HUMAN NAME ONCE MORE...NATSU DRAGNEEL. SON OF IGNEEL."

 **\- -. - - - – . - - -. - - –. - - - - . - - - . - - - - - . - - - - - -.**

 **(Five years later)**

Natsu was wandering the plains near his cave after his daily training session. He was avoiding his dad who was no doubt waiting in their hollow. That was before he heard a familiar flapping sound in the distance. "Oh no...shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit sh-" He was suddenly blown forward by a large crimson talon a few hundred feet.

"OH HO. SO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE YOUR EDUCATION, BRAT!?" The Fire Dragon King chuckled at the nine-year-old boy face down in the dirt.

Natsu quickly got up and turned around in fury. "Hey you sack of shit! That hurt!" He glared at his father, who merely looked back at him, fondness in his eyes. Natsu saw the fondness in his eyes turn into a look of sadness.

"Natsu..." Igneel whispered to him.

Natsu looked at him in shock at the uncharacteristic grief in his tone.

"WELL...IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE NEARLY COMPLETED YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN. THERE IS JUST ONE MORE THING..." Igneel spoke with no emotion, and avoided Natsu's eyes.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Natsu was thinking back to any deal they had made recently. But he couldn't remember any thing.

"NATSU. OUR AGREEMENT WAS THAT I WOULD TRAIN YOU FOR FIVE YEARS, AND THEN WE WOULD BOTH BEGIN OUR QUEST TO KILL OUR SHARED ENEMIES." Igneel still would not look at Natsu, but now was frowning and looking at the ground

Natsu realized what was happening now, and started to shake his head in denial. "No...I changed my mind. I...we're fine like this. I can find Baka-nii later, we don't have to-"

"NATSU! WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT!" Igneel roared. He was doing his best to glare a hole into the ground. He didn't want to do this to Natsu, his son. "YOU ARE THE SON OF THE KING OF FIRE DRAGONS! YOU MUST NOT CRY. YOU ALREADY KNOW I WILL BE WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME. WHEN WE ENCOUNTER ACNOLOGIA AND YOUR BODY CAN HANDLE IT I WILL BE WITH YOU ONCE MORE." Igneel took a shaky breath. "WE MUST NOT CRY"

Natsu tried to ignore the wetness on his cheeks as he painfully swallowed. He looked to his father, Igneel. He had no idea five years ago how much he would come to love the dragon. Or how much the dragon would love him. They shared a much stronger bond than even his birth father had with him, who was killed the first time Natsu was four. He fully considered Igneel his father, and nothing could change that. _Not even four hundred plus years._

He wiped his face with his tattered shirt before looking up at Igneel. The sun was still high in the sky, warming his back as he faced his giant father. The wind was softly tussling his hair, and the green grasses of the plain were rolling like waves over each small hill. He gave the dragon his brightest grin as he told him, "Yeah, you're right, dad. This goodbye is just temporary. You already said you'd help me kill Ankhseram, and I have to help you kill that scaly bastard, right!?"

Igneel looked at his son in admiration before giving him a soft headbutt. His head was several times larger than Natsu's whole child body, but he stood firm as the dragon nudged him affectionately. Igneel spoke much more quietly than usual, but no less sincerely as he said, "Natsu. I love you, son. You are the strongest mage I have ever met, not just in magic power, but in character and courage as well. You can be extremely hard headed and fail to think things through..." He ignored Natsu's protests, "but I am proud to call you my son. I can not speak for Zeref himself, but I am glad he brought you back to life. Goodbye, son."

Natsu was nudged once more as his father suddenly lost his physical form, turning into a dragon-shaped mass of crimson energy. The energy formed seven protrusions where Igneel's back used to be. An intricate magic circle over a kilometer in diameter formed at Natsu's knees as the colossal energy construct began pouring into his body. The seven protrusions began entering different parts of his body. His forehead, left bicep, right hand, his heart, his lower back, his right thigh, and his left calf.

He screamed as he was burned for the first time in five years. His body couldn't stand the pain, and he saw blackness encroaching on his vision as he lost balance and fell to the smoking ground.


	4. Paralogue 1: Fairy Tail

**A.N. Salut, mes amis! I am so honored to receive your wonderful reviews, so thank you. This is the last chapter before my story actually starts I PROMISE. It is just a short look at some of the minor deviations from canon that this AU has. Most of it will be internal for Natsu, like motivation and reasoning. I wanted to add a scene for Lisanna's death, but I can't imagine him reacting any other way, even if he was a demon once. Please enjoy, and follow/favorite/review.**

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

Natsu woke up from is nap, and tore off the covers that lied on him. He had stolen them from a grumpy old lady who lived alone out in the forest while she was drying them in the sun. _A worthless human like her doesn't need them anyway._ He thought, remembering how she smacked him repeatedly with her broom as he ran away. _She's lucky I wasn't in the mood to roast her wrinkly ass!_

He grinned as he climbed the boulder that lay outside his cave. Both the boulder and Natsu's cave were on a cliff face that overlooked Ikyo Town, Natsu's favorite target. The dragon slayer loved to take his necessities from that town most of all, as it was near his home and it's inhabitants were notoriously xenophobic, often to the point of being rude to him. "I think that I'll need some more meat for the week." said Natsu.

 _BOY, I THINK MAYBE YOU'VE HIT THAT TOWN A LITTLE TOO MUCH RECENTLY. IT WOULDN'T BE GOOD IF THEY GOT TIRED OF YOU AND DECIDED TO LAY A TRAP._ The old man who lived in his head advised him.

 _Aw, shut up you old fart._ Natsu responded. After waking up in the scorched field, he quickly found out that just because Igneel's body was gone, his nagging presence would never give Natsu any rest. _Shouldn't you be conserving your energy or something?_

 _WHILE IT IS TRUE THAT COMMUNICATING WITH YOU COSTS ME SOME MAGIC, THE AMOUNT I'D NEED TO GET FREE WON'T BE REGENERATED FOR AT LEAST A DECADE. SOMETHING AS CHEAP AS LECTURING YOU WON'T HAVE ANY NOTICEABLE EFFECTS ON MY RECOVERY._ Igneel stated.

Natsu just sighed at his father's words before turning from Ikyo Town and heading for the forest to hunt.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"Did you hear? Fairy Tail just vanquished Ingrid the Mongrel!"

"No way! She has destroyed an entire village before? Just how strong can a mage guild be?!"

"I'm not sure, I just know that in the process, another village was de-HEY!"

Natsu just turned to the man he shoved past and gave him a glare. His previous angry scowl slowly shifted into a fearful grimace at the aura Natsu emitted with his glare. The man quickly and quietly turned back to his friend and resumed their conversation.

 _HMMM. I BELIEVE THEY MENTIONED A MAGE'S GUILD...HAIRY TAIL. I THINK IT'D BE GOOD FOR YOU TO JOIN A GUILD._ Commented Natsu's father.

Natsu just heaved a sigh and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. _Why would I want to join a guild full of stupid human mages? What could they offer me?_ The dragon in his head was silent for a few moments, and Natsu reveled in one of his few verbal victories.

Then, of course, the dragon did speak. _MAYBE BECAUSE..._ YOU _ARE A STUPID HUMAN MAGE. YOU COULD MAKE ANOTHER FAMILY FOR YOURSELF._

Natus froze at Igneel's reminder of his re-found humanity, before laughing aloud in the middle of the bustling town. Many of the citizens looked over at the crazy child giggling uncontrollably. _I already have you, stupid. I don't need a new family._

Igneel quietly contemplated his son's response before speaking tentatively. _NATSU, ONE DRAGON DAD IS NOT ENOUGH FOR A FAMILY._ When his son ignored his pleading, Igneel decided to unleash the big guns. _BESIDES, WHAT BETTER WAY TO SHOW OFF HOW POWERFUL THE SON OF IGNEEL IS THAN WITH THE NATURAL RIVALS OF A GUILD AND THE ENEMIES YOU'LL_ _–_ _NO DOUBT_ _–_ _FACE?_ Igneel refused to allow his smugness to flow into Natsu as his son immediately stopped laughing and stilled.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail, son. I am Makarov Dreyar." A midget in pajamas was talking to Natsu. He was even shorter than Natsu, coming up to his forehead. He was wearing some sort of jester costume, with little booties and everything. He could see the way Natsu was eye-balling his outfit, and gave an easy chuckle.

"Oh, this thing? We are about to take part in the Magnolia Harvest Festival." Makarov took a sip of his drink as Natsu continued to look around, suddenly second-guessing himself. _Yeah, what a great family this could be, dad._

Said father just ignored the jab as Natsu sat down at a table and looked at all the commotion of the festival preparations.

"GRAMPS!" A shout startled the duo as they quickly looked to the door where a blond pre-teen had entered. "I thought I told you to throw out that stupid outfit! I ain't a damn kid anymore, geezer!" Natsu and Igneel could see how his ears had gone bright pink, as could Makarov.

Makarov gave a chuckle at his grandson's outburst before jumping off the counter and doing a front-flip to land in front of him. "Laxus, what are you talking about, son? You LOVE this thing. 'Wow, grandad, you look really funny!'. I remember it like it was last year...oh wait, it WAS! Ha."

Laxus' ears were no longer the only part of him that was pink. All of the guild members had paused their work to watch the two, and were laughing their asses off. Laxus' whole face was bright cherry-red and he just growled at Makarov before leaving the guild hall with a huff. Makarov watched him leave, still giggling at him with the guild.

 _YOU KNOW, KID, I_ DO _THINK FAIRY TAIL COULD BE A GOOD FAMILY FOR YOU,_ Igneel reported.

 _...Shut up dad._ Growled Natsu internally.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

 _Hmmm. Which job should I pick, dad?_ Natsu questioned, looking at the guild's bulletin board of requests. After the festival, he had been made a part of Fairy Tail, with a crimson guild mark on his right shoulder. He saw one for a 'wolf-den extermination', in a town about 7 hours from Magnolia, worth 40,000 jewels. He picked it up, thinking it would be easy enough, and pay him enough to eat for a while if he remembered human currency correctly.

"Hey. You, with the pink hair." Natsu heard a nasally voice pipe up.

"Huh?" He turned to see a black-haired kid about his age, sans shirt, allowing him to see the black guild stamp on his chest. "What do you want?" _Stupid human, leave me be!_

The boy sauntered over to Natsu before taking the job application out of his hands. Natsu noticed many people in the guild hall looking at the two of them, including the guild master. "You can't take that job, that's dangerous. You should leave that kind of job to experienced Fairy Tail mages like me. I've been here almost a year now."

"...What."

 _...OH NO…_

"I said that you shouldn't take that mission until you get stronger, what are you deaf, or just dumb?" He asked, scowling at Natsu, while taking his pants off.

"...What."

"So you are de- OOF" The black-haired kid was thrown back by a punch from Natsu, whose face was contorted in rage.

"That time I meant to ask WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR PANTS OFF WHILE TALKING TO ME YOU STRIPPER!"

 _NATSU, WAIT! DON'T SHOW YOUR FULL POWER! NOT EVEN CLOSE! WE MIGHT HAVE BEEN SUCKED INTO THE GATE BY 400 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE, BUT_ THEY _WILL NOTICE REPORTS OF AN INCREDIBLY POWERFUL FIRE DRAGON SLAYER AND MAY CONFRONT YOU BEFORE YOU ARE QUITE POWERFUL ENOUGH._

 _Ugh. Fine, you're right, I can't handle Acnologia right now, let alone my brother. Just wait though, I'll train, and train. They won't know what hit them._ Ducking a sloppy right hook from the stripper, he retaliated with a jab to the stomach, before allowing a glancing blow to his chin to strike him. He fought with the kid for another few minutes, letting himself be struck about as much as the other guy. Eventually, the room got cold as the kid formed a magic circle around his closed right fist, which was covered by his left hand. _Hmm, how much of my magic should I use?_

 _BASED ON THIS KID'S MAGIC, ACTING HIS LEVEL SHOULD BE FINE._ Advised Igneel. He was quick to expand upon his plan. _YOU MAY USE YOUR FULL POWER WHEN YOU NEED IT, BUT TRY TO KEEP YOURS EXACTLY THE SAME LEVEL AS THIS ONE'S. HE IS MODERATELY POWERFUL, AND STILL YOUNG._

Sighing in defeat, Natsu allowed his flames to encroach upon his own fist, and met the boy's glove-shaped-magic-ice with his fiery fist with equal power, canceling each others' magic out. They shared an uneasy truce as their magic fizzled out around them. All of a sudden, the boy's eyes widened in shock before he face-planted into the ground. Natsu, still keeping his power low, looked towards what smacked the jerk before he felt sharp pain on his head and he became intimate with the floor. All he could hear was some human shrieking about "NO FIGHTING IN THE GUILD!" Before his grasp on consciousness failed him, and he fell asleep to the deep cackles of his father.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

At eleven years old, Natsu was having the time of his life. The last time of his life.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in terror as he ran from the devil herself.

"NATSU! GET BACK HERE! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR BATH!" She screamed as she chased him with a blunt sword and an irritated scowl.

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, SON, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR BATH! HAAAAA HAA HA!_ His father shouted to him. Natsu could feel the dragon's glee at his suffering, but before he could give him a piece of his mind, he was yanked back by his collar, and dragged literally kicking and screaming towards the bath house. Where he would have to endure a slippery hell of irritating scents and a naked Gray and Erza. And the frequent taunts of his amused father.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"Rrrgghh. Stupid fucking human wench!" A twelve-year old Natsu grunted as he kicked a rock from the tree stump he sat on. Lisanna had been nagging him about being his 'wife' and Mirajane threatened to kick his ass if he tried anything. He didn't know what she expected him to do, but it still pissed him off. _If she knew how strong I really was, she wouldn't get so uppity with me! Hah! Her, a demon? She doesn't know the meaning of the word..._ The dragon inside him gave a sleepy yawn as he calmed him down.

 _OH? SO YOU WOULD KILL THAT WOMAN IF IT WOULDN'T CAUSE US PROBLEMS IN THE FUTURE?_ Questioned Igneel. He gave an unseen grin when his son gave a startled choke and fell backwards off the tree stump.

 _W-What? No, why would I_ kill _Mirajane you dumb lizard?!_ He coughed out, angry at Igneel's insinuation.

 _BUT SHE IS HAS DEVIL-SOUL TAKE-OVER, CORRECT? DOESN'T THAT MAKE HER A POTENTIAL PROBLEM WHEN YOU CAN REVEAL YOURSELF?_ The dragon asked him once more, careful to keep any emotions from reaching Natsu.

 _Wha-? N-no. I mean, she uh – she is too weak to be problem, dad. I mean c'mon. She isn't even S-class, so there is no way she could take my soul, or any of Baka-nii's other demons._ Natsu tried to reason to Igneel. To himself.

 _NATSU, WE BOTH KNOW THAT IS BECAUSE ERZA JUST BARELY BEAT HER TO IT THIS YEAR. SHE IS S-CLASS MATERIAL NOW, AND SHE IS STILL JUST A CHILD._ Igneel proclaimed. He didn't like causing his son distress, but it was about time he ended this farce Natsu was clinging so tightly to.

 _That's not, that… "_ NO!" Natsu briefly flared up his strength and punched the tree trunk, smashing it – and the surroundings – to fiery bits. "I WON'T! I WILL NOT KILL HER! I WILL NOT HARM ANYONE FROM FAIRY TAIL! I _WILL_ KILL _ANYONE_ WHO TRIES!" He roared his promise and a large blaze of flame miles into the night sky.

Igneel finally allowed his approval to flow through his son. _YES NATSU. THAT WILL DO, SON._ He gave a chuckle before comforting his still-upset child. Relieved that Natsu had come to terms with the love he felt for his fellow humans, Igneel settled down to rest, and fell into a slumber.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"I'll name you, Happy!" The guild was gathered around Natsu, Lisanna, and a blue kitten that was currently nuzzled into Natsu's hair. Natsu waited for Reedus to quickly sketch the painting, before Lisanna plucked the sleeping cat from Natsu's head and nuzzled him against her chest. The guild all wanted to get a chance to pet and cuddle with the blue kitten, and even Mirajane was polite as her sister gifted her with the cat.

 _Igneel...thank you for everything._ Natsu thought to himself. Igneel had been silent for a few months now. Natsu knew that he was at an important stage of his recuperation, so didn't press him. He did miss him, though, and all of Fairy Tail could tell that something had put Natsu in a bad mood for a while now. When he found the egg, he wanted to have something to devote his time to. When the egg was revealed to be a blue kitten, he thought that maybe adding it to his family would bring back the some of the happiness that it felt like Igneel took with him to dream land. So he decided to name him Happy to remember that.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"C'mon, Natsu! We're there. You need to get off the train." chirped a bipedal blue cat, who carried a lime green backpack. Natsu was lying in the floor of the train cabin, moaning.

 _If I have to, I can always muster up the strength to fight my weakness...but I just feel so awful…_ "I'm going to just lay here and recover for a few… hours _."_ Natsu simply turned over at Happy's nagging. "Ugghh" "Oooohh".

"All right, I'll wait for you outside, Natsu." Happy remarked as he skipped off. He had left the train, and was sitting on the fence when he heard the whistle of the train. "Huh?" He watched as the train began to leave the station. "Wait, wasn't Natsu on that train? … oh well."

"Happy! SAVE MEEEEE!" A girlish scream echoed throughout the station. The cat swiveled one of his ears towards the sound, but kept walking. The sound of tortured moans replaced the scream and died away as the train went off into the distance.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"I can't believe you would just leave me like that, Happy! I thought we were nakama!" complained the pink-haired boy. He was following his cat as they walked through the narrow alleys of Hargeon. After a nightmare-ish few minutes, he jumped out the window of the train and ran back to town.

"Oh c'mon Natsu, you told me to!" Retorted his cat. He opened the top of his miniature backpack and took out a fish. "Besides, I could smell some delicious fish, and I know you'd want me to have some."

"What? Why the hell do you think that I'd rather you getting to enjoy fish than stopping my suffering?" asked Natsu. He glared down at the exceed by his feet, who was snacking as they walked.

"Because… I'm a cat."

Natsu just glared at him. _That trick doesn't work on me anymore!_ "I thi-" he stopped as he took notice of a large crowd that was gathered around something in the marketplace. _All of them are women?_ He wanted to see what it was, so he shoved his way to the front. _Hey, maybe it's a strong mage!_ Finally managing to see the inside of the crowd after pushing aside a blonde chick, he only saw a mere fire mage. "Oh… it's just a weakling, Happy."

"Aye."

The man in the center of the crowd scowled at Natsu for the insult, but smirked as the whole mob turned towards him with murder in their eyes. "Ladies, please. This poor fool didn't mean any harm." Turning a fake smile to Natsu, the man gave him an extravagant bow. "I am Salamander, renowned fire mage. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Natsu gave a scowl of his own at the insult, before turning around to leave. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"HEY!"

"HOW DARE THIS PINKY TALK TO SALAMANDER LIKE THAT?!"

"KILL HIM!"

"KILL HIS CAT!"

"STRIP HIM NAKED!"

Natsu quickly beat it out of the marketplace, Happy and the mob hot on his heels. A blonde woman looked on with pity in her eyes before turning to Salamander and blowing a raspberry. She turned and ran after the mob. She _did_ owe that kid for breaking the charm, and she might have heard that at least one of the ladies wanted to take off his already small amount of clothing.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

Natsu stood over Erigor's unconscious body, looking at the damage done to the bridge. He heard a magic cart driving over to him, and looked to see Erza at the wheel. He was happy to see they got here, until he looked back at Erigor's body. _Ah! Shit! Erigor was at a level beyond what I am supposed_ _to be!_

Before he could denote any more of his time to freaking out, Erza and company arrived. She looked over at him next to Erigor, and gave him a tired smile. He responded with a nervous grin of his own. Lucy and Gray jumped out of the back once Erza stopped the cart.

Gray looked at the damage and gave an irritated huff, but remained silent. Lucy had no such reservations. "Natsu! You did it! You saved the masters by beating this creep!" Lucy cheered for him, punching the air in front of her. He was happy he impressed her, but was still a bit worried, thought Erza didn't seem to mind. He looked over to hear her speak.

"Yes. Well done, Natsu. You did really well." At that, even though the knew it was coming, Natsu winced as his head was smashed against the steel breastplate. "A shame you can only harness such power in dark times." She continued. Natsu just looked at her, confused by what she was saying.

"Huh?"

Erza looked at him expectantly for a while, creating an awkward silence amongst the team. "You know, how you get more powerful when your friends are in danger and your rage increases." Her matter-of-fact tone briefly got to Natsu, who nodded in agreement before realizing what she said.

"HUH?!"

"Pff! That's just like Flame-brain, to not know how his own magic works." Scoffed Gray.

Natsu was about to physically correct Gray, before he stopped to think. _Wait, if they think_ that's _how I briefly show more strength than I should have, that's fine by me. Just gotta remember to use it by those rules._

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

" **KE KE KEE! I AM LULLABY, A DEMON OF ZEREF! I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND EAT YOUR SOULS!"**

Natsu looked down as he grumbled quietly. "I never got to try a human soul...Franmalth never shared.. I've always wondered what they taste like...delicious apparently."

Lucy was wondering how such a giant monster could fit into such a small container. "Wait – who is Zeref?"

Erza's grip on her sword turned her knuckles white. "Only the most evil, worthless mage to ever walk on Earthland."

Gray gritted his teeth as he replied, "The Dark Mage. Most infamous for the millions dead by him. And the only things with a higher kill-count than him is his stupid demonic books."

Natsu looked back and forth between the two before looking down at the ground. _Of course they would think that. I remember almost getting to fight that scumbag Deliora before I realized Ur had already killed his current body. At least I get to kill his other psychotic demon, and his weakest. Goodbye, nephew._ Natsu said nothing, but merely launched himself at the giant demon, with Gray and Erza following his lead.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"Ittai! My bottom still hurts from Master's spanking." Lucy complained. Mirajane gave her a sympathetic smile as she wiped down the counter Lucy sat at. Natsu, over hearing her complaint, came over to sit next to her; Happy was following him.

"Cheer up, Lushi! It wasn't so bad." He gave her his winning smile. Mirajane giggled next to him and handed Happy a raw fish.

"Easy for you to say, Hard-head!" Lucy shouted at him. He thought it was cute when she got so worked up. "My butt feels like it's on fire!" Natsu heard that and looked on a bit confused.

Mirajane hid her laugh behind her hand. "Oh? Master burned you, along with your spanking?"

Natsu suddenly felt left out. "HEY! I WANNA BURN LUCY'S ASS, TOO!" He gave her an evil grin and lit his hand on fire. If gramps got to, why couldn't he?

Lucy blushed a bit before covering up any potential route to her bum. "IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, NATSU! AND YOU ARE THE DEVIL!" She shouted to him. He gave her a dark grin.

"Oh? How did you find out?" he asked her. Lucy suddenly felt like things had changed from the mood before. Unlike before, Natsu's smirk and the smug look in his eye was unsettling her, not his flaming hands. He gave a cackle and things went back to normal. _What was that?_ Lucy thought to herself.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"Natsu, you're awake!" cried Makarov. "Go now, fight Laxus, save our guild, son! I'd do it myself, but these damn runes stop anyone over 80"

Natsu jumped up to his feet with a roar. _Even though I was never knocked out._ He noticed the barrier in front of him. _No one under 80, huh? This is going to hurt._ "Yeah! I'm all fired up!" He charged forward at full speed before crashing in the invisible barrier, before crashing against it, unable to move.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

 _I assumed – since I was once an Etherious – I would be unharmed by eating the stuff raw. I was so fucking wrong. It just feels like the tank bro had me in, just on the inside. Ugh. At least Erza is okay, now._ Natsu shifted his head to look over at his red-headed friend. She was also in recuperation in Fairy Tail's medical ward, with a ruffled Porlyusica watching over them both.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

Natsu faced the master of Oracion Seis. He was having trouble controlling the amount of power he was unleashing. He was in his pseudo-dragon force, which made the skin around his eyes and writs take on the appearance of dragon scales. _I don't know what is up with Jellal, but if he wanted to give me this power, I guess I can start to forgive him. Though it does make limiting my power much more difficult._

 _This asshole, Zero. I don't want to be hit by his magic, but I can't show my full power...what to do?_ Natsu didn't have enough time to decide as Zero targeted him in mid-air.

"Let us finish this, maggot!" he shouted to him, sickly green magic condensing in his fists.

"FINE! I'll end you, Zero. **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** " Natsu shot into the air, before angling down to his opponent and beginning to start his technique.

" **Genesis: Zero!"** Zero shoved his hands forward, and what followed was a double twister of malevolent magic, wiping out the limited fire magic Natsu sent. The energy quickly reached Natsu, who was still in the air, unable to dodge.

 _Shit!_ Natsu cursed as the magic washed over him, and he felt the world around him start to fade away. He was unable to move as he entered a silent world of grey. He was weightless, just floating there. _Great, what do I do now?_

 _NATSU. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, SON?_ A familiar voice piped up. Natsu felt his heart stop at the unexpected communication.

"Dad!" Natsu yelped, "what, you're speaking again! Where have you been dad?!" He forgot about his current issues as his father finally began to speak again.

 _NATSU, WHEN I SAID TO LIMIT YOUR POWER, I DIDN'T MEAN TO ALLOW WEAKLINGS TO HARM YOU, JUST KEEP BELOW_ THEIR _RADAR!_ His father roared. I AM ABLE TO SPEAK WITH YOU BECAUSE OF A LULL IN MY HEALING PROCESS. I HAVE REGAINED THE STRENGTH THAT I HAD WHEN I TAUGHT YOU, BUT I STILL HAVE SOME MORE TO GO BEFORE THE ETHERNANO CAN CURE THE DAMAGE I SUFFERED FROM THAT FAKE-DRAGON.

"I am happy for you, dad. I'm glad you can speak. Don't worry, I have it covered, I can get out of here!" Natsu argued. _Hmmm, how to do that…_

 _I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, IDIOT. ANYWAY, THIS IS TEMPORARY, I WILL SOON BEGIN TO ANOTHER HEALING PROCESS._

 _..._ "ARRRRGHGHAAAAAAHHHH" Natsu erupted in a ball of fire, trying to disrupt the magic keeping him in the world of Nil. His magic destabilized the magic around him, creating a doorway back to Earthland. He entered the portal he created and showed up above a defenseless Zero. " **CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX SWORD!** " He unleashed his attack directly on top of Zero, knocking him unconscious and into the lacrima.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

Natsu was listening to Jellal complain about his subjects not accepting him. He seemed worried that they would not understand or believe that they could live without magic. He walked up to him to pull him aside. "Hey, Mystogun, I have an idea." Mystogun, looked on dubiously as Natsu described his plan.

– – – **. – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .**

"FEAR ME PATHETIC HUMANS! I AM DEMON KING DRAGNEEL, AND I HAVE COME TO TAKE ALL OF YOUR MAGIC, OR YOUR LIVES! AHAHAAAA!" Natsu shouted as he smashed some buildings with his fire. _Ah… so many great memories._ "It's your choice, get in my way if you want to DIE!" He roared at a group of terrified guards, before blowing them away with a weak **Fire Dragon's Roar.**

A very disgruntled Prince Jellal stood across from Natsu as he destroyed buildings in the capitol. He just glared at him as he continued his path of destruction.

"Demon...king. I command you to stop." Mystogun called out to him.

 _Who knew that Jellal is a horrid actor?_ Natsu thought to himself as he charged at the prince.

– – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – . – – – .

The entire guild was gathered around the stage as their master spoke. "Now, I will announce the participants in this year's S-class exams!"

Natsu heard Lucy's shocked comment but was only focused on winning now. "All right! I'm all fire up for this tournament!" He knocked his fiery fists together in faux excitement. _I don't care what dad says about equality. I'll be damned if pop-sickle-dick gets to be S-class before me!_

Gildarts stood to the side and got the crowd's attention. "Be silent. The master isn't finished."

"This year's exams will take place on Tenrou Island!" He announced.


	5. Chapter One: Announcement

_**A.N.** **: So… I'm back. I've missed you guys. This is the first chapter of the actual plot and the first of three chapters I will be uploading today as promised. I can't say for sure that I will be in any way consistent with updates, as to be honest, depression was my main reason for this long silence. The way it works, for those who don't know, is that basically I lose all motivation to do the things I love, which includes writing. And I'm feeling pretty damn good right now, but there is no telling if and when I will get another bout.**_

 _ **This isn't a sob story or anything, I just want to let everyone know that I didn't abandon this story and don't plan to. At the same time, I could very well go silent for another two years if that is what happens. Most of you guys have been fucking awesome and I love your support and ultimately, that is what kept me from giving up on this fanfiction. A few however, haven't been so patient and those people are the ones that need to understand I have almost as little control over this as they do.**_

 _ **Now, while I haven't given up on this story, I have multiple times re-read it while trying to motivate myself to continue. One thing that became very apparent was how cringe-worthy some of my writing is. So expect a bit of a writing shift, because it HAS been a while, and like everyone else, I change with time. That said, back to the story.**_

"Strength… heart… and soul." The aged guildmaster recited as he swept his gaze across the guild. All of them buzzing with excitement and some with nervousness as well. He lifted his gaze from the crowd and stared into the air above them and gripped his fist around an imaginary object. "For the past year I've been searching for these qualities from my children." Makarov relaxed his grip and held up his hands with all of his fingers splayed out, sans thumbs. "This year… there will be eight contestants."

Hearing a gasp from behind her along with the outbreak of chatter from the crowd, Lucy spun around to question her friend. "What?!" Natsu's mouth wasn't fully closed and she tried not to stare at his mouth. Happy jumped up from Natsu's back to his shoulder and answered her question in his stead.

"Ever since I've been born there have only been about four or five S-rank contestants at one time, at most!" He chirped. Makarov clearing his throat silenced the rest of the guild's chatter and turned all attention back to him.

Lucy saw that while they were trying to appear stern and silent, both Erza and Gildartz were failing to hide their pride. Erza's stone countenance was broken by the fire in her eyes and her chest was puffed out far more than usual, which unfortunately for Erza, was extremely noticeable. Gildartz was barely even trying to hide his grin, and almost all of his teeth were on display, and they seemed to be aimed at Natsu. Lucy snuck a quick glance at her best friend, only to find he was entirely focused on the coming announcement from the guildmaster.

"The eight participants in this year's S-rank trials are as follows."

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Juvia Lockser"

"Elfman Strauss"

"Cana Alberona"

"Fried Justine"

"Levy McGarden"

"Mest Gryder"

Lucy looked over to Natsu. Each time Makarov announced a participant there was an answering roar from the chosen and the crowd, and as she was so happy for him, she wanted to see the joy Natsu would feel for having his strength acknowledged.

Strangely, when she saw his face, it wasn't happiness she saw. Nor was it determination, or even pride. He was just standing in the crowd still with his eyes closed. There wasn't any excitement on his face at all. Lucy was quite confused, and was momentarily worried he felt similar to Cana, who had previously expressed an interest in leaving the guild, and looked no happier after being announced as a participant. Then, he opened his eyes and smiled. He caught her eye, and the smile widened to something that unnerved her a little. She shook off the strange feeling and walked over to him to congratulate him.

"Excuse me." The gentle lilt of Fairy Tail's bartender caught Lucy's attention first. "You eight will have a week to get into shape, and to find one partner to help you during the exam."

"Eh? Partner?" Lucy questioned out loud.

"That means this'll be a two-man battle, and even testing the partner's bonds." Answered the psychic, Warren, from beside her.

Lucy turned to Erza as she further explained.

"There are two stipulations for the partner." Erza stepped down from the stage and seemed to now have her emotions back under control. Cool as ice, she addressed the guild from underneath the guildmaster. "One. Your partner must be a Fairy Tail mage. No outside help." The group all nodded their heads at the simple rule. "Two. No S-rank members of Fairy Tail will be partnered with you."

From beside Lucy, the wind dragon slayer Wendy softly voiced her agreement. "Having Erza as your partner would definitely be cheating." Lucy turned towards her to share the sentiment as she thought about the power duo that would be Natsu and Gildartz. Only to stop short as she saw how unsettled and green Carla looked at Wendy's side. She was about to ask her what was wrong before being interrupted by Makarov.

"The details of the exam will be fully explained once we arrive at Tenrou Island, but for now know that Erza will be around to prevent you from advancing."

Lucy and the rest of the guild showed their surprise at that announcement. Lucy looked over to Natsu who actually seemed happier at the statement.

"I will be a troublemaker as well." Giggled Mirajane cutely. The guild and Lucy suddenly started feeling bad for the chosen eight and Lucy overheard many members talking about how low the chances were to get past both terrors.

"Enough whining. All S-ranks face this sort of thing to advance." Rumbled Gildartz from where he stood next to Makarov on the stage.

Lucy suddenly felt awful for Natsu. He was so excited to become an S-rank mage of Fairy Tail, but Lucy couldn't see him getting there with the obstacles in place. _I've seen Natsu fight Erza before, and he couldn't win. And everyone says Mirajane is just as powerful as Erza. And according to Natsu, Gildartz is the strongest member of Fairy Tail period. Even stronger than Laxus, who Natsu needed help to beat._ Lucy felt bad for Natsu, and tried to gauge his reaction to that, in order to see if she would have to cheer him on. Whether or not he could win, it was her duty as his teammate and friend to support him.

She needn't have bothered worrying. She heard Gray before she saw either of them. Shouting about Natsu being too happy and, in Gray's defense, Natsu did look oddly cheerful and excited knowing he would be facing one or all of the three S-ranks of Fairy Tail.

"Gildartz is taking part too!" Natsu screeched, finally looking as hyped as Lucy thought he would be from the start. Fist pumping and sparks of flame spewing form his throat, Natsu was definitely getting "fired up".

* * *

Natsu woke up seven days later in his hammock. Blinking the drowsiness out of his eyes, Natsu squinted to look around the dark room. The sun was barely visible over the horizon outside his window, and the soft purrs of Happy snoring away let him know just how early he woke up.

 _Dad?_ Natsu tried to communicate with Igneel, only to meet silence. Just as he had for the months since the Oraciόn Ses incident. His stupidity in his fight with Zero cost his father much magic power to save him, making him go back into hibernation. Ever since, he had upped his training intensity and resolved to not let his fear of being found out keep him from staying alive in a fight against a strong mage.

For the past week, he had actually not trained as much as usual, as he didn't want to be wore out before he even started the trials. As it happened, Natsu could feel his strength bubbling just under the surface of his skin. He hadn't let loose since he joined Fairy Tail. He doubted he would need much more strength than usual to pass the trials, if Gray and Levy were accepted to be contestants. At the same time, though, Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. He had been incredibly lucky in the years since Fairy Tail had taken him in, not once had he encountered any of his brother's creations or any allies of Acnologia, should it have any. He knew that eventually, his good luck will run out. The terror that Carla was outputting the whole time that the exams were being announced didn't help. He didn't ask her what was wrong, because he knew that her visions were never that clear, but at the same time it just confirmed his paranoia about the upcoming trials. He was going to be ready for whatever was coming.

As he thought, he made sure to pack some extra clothes, soap, and a toothbrush. Lucy's constant complaints about his hygiene during long jobs had worn on him. Not because he liked smelling like chemicals, but because her nagging was almost as annoying as Gray's stripper tendencies.

Speaking of whom, Natsu couldn't wait to shove his foot up that jerk's ass. These trials would finally settle their score. Gray would be forced to admit defeat when Natsu was the one to make it to S-class. Normally he would ignore the princess, or start a mock fight like old times, but the whole week since the announcement the asshole kept smirking at him whenever they saw each other in the guild.

He finished packing the extras and then roused Happy, who he had chosen to be his partner during the exams. He knew that Loki was helping Gray, and the Human Wrench offered to help Levy. Honestly, he was the most worried about those two among the fellow contestants. Levy was no problem on a one-on-one fight, which was why Natsu was surprised she was given this chance, but the limitless nature of her magic as support keeping him busy while he also tried to fight Gajeel actually painted her in a much more sinister light. Fried's hexes and seals would also be a big problem.

Natsu carried the still groggy exceed on his shoulder opposite the travel pack, and headed to the trainstation.

Gildartz was the only real threat among the S-rank members opposing them. Natsu had never let anyone in the guild know of his hidden strength. The problem, was that neither had Gildartz. In all of their time as friends, Gildartz had never seriously fought Natsu, and unknown to Gildartz, the same could be said about Natsu. He thought he might be able to beat him, but he knew that the older mage was not some pushover. He wasn't even in the same level as other S-class mages, almost like another class of human. He didn't know for sure, but just from feeling the concentration Gildartz had to put in to not destroying the city, Natsu could tell that even the other Etherious would not find him easy prey if they could even take him in the first place.

Natsu had never felt so excited for a potential fight.


	6. Chapter Two: Tenrou Island

_**A.N.** **: Okay, chapter two of the plot is here. As I am writing this literally a few minutes after uploading the file for what will be chapter one, I don't really have any new information for you. Chapter 3 won't even have an author's note. TO THE STORY.**_

* * *

Natsu wanted to throw up. Well, that wasn't accurate. He didn't really want to do anything other than die. He had been nauseous for the ten hours they had been on this hell-boat, and already threw up everything that was in his stomach hours ago. Lucy was trying to cool off sans clothes next to happy, and while the sight was pleasant, it definitely did not make up for this Tartarus.

Even the others were suffering, although not as bad as him and Gajeel. Not only was he dying, but he also had to deal with Gray naked and lounged out over a chair on the ship. The rocking of the waves was like being pummeled in the gut to the dragonslayer. Lucy was complaining to Mirajane about the heat still. Natsu just ignored everyone and let Happy rub his back as he leaned over the side of the ship and dry-heaved some more.

A rise in volume from the others made Natsu lift his head a half hour later. In the distance, he could see a hazy view of a…. giant tree? He decided to wait until it was closer to get a better view. To his left, he could see Gramps climbing up the stairs to the bridge. His interest kept his mind from the motion of the ship as Makarov began to roll out a giant poster of some sort.

He cleared his throat loudly and stood at rest. "This is Tenrou Island. The final resting place of Fairy Tail's first master." He announced. He took out a small fan and futilely tried to cool off. "I will now announce the details of the first exam." He waited for the mages to quiet down before he pointed to the approaching island.

Natsu could now see the island much more clearly, and saw that it really was a giant tree, but it was planted on an island. The strangest part was that the island was only about a mile larger in diameter than the base of the tree, and the canopy of the tree was so dense it looked like another island hundreds of feet above the first one. Many small birds could be seen flying around the canopy as well, but then Natsu realized that they were still a few miles out, and he shouldn't be able to see bird-sized creatures yet. On the beach that they were headed to, Natsu could see a huge bonfire, sending a trail of smoke up into the tree's branches.

"First, make your way to the spot marked on the beach where you can see smoke." Makarov explained. He waved a hand at the curled up poster, causing it to unravel and show something resembling a map or a maze with various "battle" marks in the middle. Natsu saw that one pair would be able to get through without a fight, four other pairs would meet up at two separate battle spots, probably to fight each other, and three pairs would have to fight the S-class mages of Fairy Tail. Suddenly Mirajane's statement of being an obstacle was understood to be literal. "There you will see eight paths. This is what awaits you down those paths." The members were actually silent for once as they processed this. Makarov nodded once and then rolled the poster back up. "The pairs that make it through these paths, will clear the first exam."

From beside him, Natsu heard Lucy wonder about how many exams there actually were, and everyone was pretty much whining about possibly encountering an S-class mage. Natsu could feel his blood begin to boil, not as literally as in the past, but instead at the knowledge of an upcoming fight. He really hoped he met Erza, it was about time to show a bit of his true strength. No longer would he be tormented by the monstrous female! From above them on the bridge, Makarov shushed them to speak up again.

"Your goals in the first trial are POWER and LUCK!" He exclaimed, pointing his little fan at the group.

Natsu couldn't give less of a shit what the goals were, he was ready to beat the hell out of whoever challenged him today. He saw Happy looking at him from the railing and they shared a hungry grin. Knowing Happy, however, Natsu was pretty sure that being on the ocean just made him want some fish. Movement from Makarov caught Natsu's attention as the old man lifted a finger towards the sky.

"Let's begin. FIRST EXAM, START!" He shouted, and Natsu didn't need any more persuasion than that.

Knowing Natsu as he did, the blue exceed was already in flying mode, and as Natsu leapt into the air, Happy grabbed onto his back and shot into the air towards the island. He could see the others left behind him as they flew, and shouted back to them. "We can choose our path first!" Ignoring the shouts of foul play from below, they made it another hundred or so feet before crashing into an invisible wall at full speed.

Falling towards the ocean at first, Happy managed to grab back onto Natsu, and flew the dazed mage back to the ship. Meeting them halfway were Fried and Bixlow, who shouted that the runes would dissipate in five minutes. Rubbing his aching nose as they landed back onto the deck, Natsu glared at the retreating figures as Gray laughed at him. Levi began furiously writing away while studying the runes on the railing of the ship and informed everyone she could erase the runes.

A minute later, she jumped off the ship and together with Gajeel, they began furiously swimming towards the island. As she fell, she shouted back, "Well for Gajeel and I, I can. Sorry Lucy!" Natsu pouted as they got ahead. Then two more jumped off, as it turned out Evergreen could also re-write the runes, but again, only for herself and her partner, Elfman.

Four minutes later Natsu and Happy were once more rocketing through the air. Below them Gray and Loki were running across an ice bridge. Juvia and Lisanna were shooting through the water. The rest were swimming the distance. With Happy's speed, they made it to the beach in just a few seconds and immediately, Natsu shot towards the eight paths, but some were already closed off. Natsu didn't really care about who he fought, but if he bested Erza here, she would be forced to acknowledge his strength.

The only problem was that Natsu had no idea which path had Erza lying in wait. Looking towards Happy revealed that the exceed had no idea either. So Natsu just ran into the E path with a shout to his partner, "Erza might be here, her name starts with an e!" Running into the mountain, Natsu could feel his excitement start to get the best of him as he started sprinting forwards. With Happy sailing behind him, he tried to cover as much distance as quickly as possible.

After about a half-hour of running through the tropical jungle of Tenrou Island, Natsu saw an opening in the underbrush on the path ahead. Unfortunately, covering the opening was a familiar red barrier. Strangely, Natsu noticed a familiar scent, but he ignored it as Happy landed on his shoulder. Natsu slowed to a walk, not sure why the path was closed off. Suddenly, after Natsu got a little closer, the barrier faded away.

"Natsu! The path opened up!" Announced Happy.

Stepping back in surprise, Natsu waited a split second to make sure the barrier was really gone, and resumed his blitz to the opening. "C'mon out Erza! It's time to fight me!" He roared into the clearing.

It was much darker and cooler in this space, as the sky above was completely covered in tree branches, only letting a minute amount of light inside. Natsu didn't need much light to tell that the figure standing before him was not Erza. Or Mirajane. No, the tall and masculine build coupled with the fluttering sound he could hear only left one person to be his opponent.

As he stepped into a ray of sunlight that broke through the canopy above, Gildartz smirked the duo.

Happy began shrieking, but Natsu couldn't make out what he was saying. The only thing he was focused on was the enemy in front of him. Forget Erza, this was much better. Gildartz was widely known as the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, and one of the strongest in Fiore. The chance to fight this mage was one that Natsu wouldn't pass up, nor would he waste. He'd show Gildartz just why he was S-class material. As Gildartz smirked at Natsu, probably expecting despair, Natsu removed his pack from his back and got into a charging stance. "I'm all fired up now!" He exclaimed, unable and unwilling to stop the enormous smile from breaking out across his face.

Seeing that Gildartz wasn't going to make a move, and wasn't saying anything, Natsu figured now was a good a time as any to begin the battle. Roaring his challenge, Natsu sprinted towards him ignoring Happy's worried shout for him to stop. "IT'S ON GILDARTZ!"

Gildartz however dropped his smile and held up a hand to wait. "Hold on! I'm not mentally prepared to fight yet!" He shouted, sounding a bit nervous. He began to take a step back, but saw that Natsu wasn't going to stop. So instead he put his foot back down and braced for the dragon slayer's charge.

Happy stomped his foot behind them and told off Natsu for his hotheadedness. "Natsu! You can't just charge in like that! Gildartz is known for obliterating his opponents."

Natsu ignored them both. Charging up his right fist with more magic energy than he has ever used against a friendly opponent, Natsu shot a strait punch towards Gildartz' nose. Upon impact, the energy released rapidly causing an explosion that enshrouded both combatants. Natsu didn't feel any give from Gildartz, and it didn't feel like a nose that he had punched.

As the smoke cleared up, Natsu could see Gildartz had blocked his punch. His palm had caught Natsu's fist and wasn't even close to his face. He didn't seem the least bit concerned or in pain from the fire either. Natsu scowled as he felt energy rapidly building up in the palm that held his fist. Quickly he bent over backwards and kicked off of Gildartz' arm, launching himself twenty feet into the air as crash magic exploded the area he was in moments ago.

From below, Gildartz continued looking at the space he previously occupied. "I told you I'm no good at holding back."

Happy teared up and shouted that Natsu had gotten blown up.

"No I haven't!" As gravity re-took him, Natsu began falling towards Gildartz. Setting the air around his body aflame, Natsu propelled himself with his magic towards him. Seeing as how he hadn't shifted position from catching Natsu's fist, Gildartz received the flaming Natsu strait on top of his head. Natsu did feel some give this time, but it was way to much for the speed he was flying down at. A strange crunching sound reached Natsu as the area all around both fighters crumbled and fell apart, making a crater about twelve feet deep.

Understanding that Gildartz could use his magic defensively, Natsu let loose a large fireball towards him as a distraction. While the fireball exploded on impact, he launched another fist towards Gildartz' head through the explosion. Gildartz wasn't fazed by the explosion though and jerked his arm upwards before Natsu reached his face, deflecting the punch. Quicker than Natsu would allow himself to dodge, he used the same arm to send an elbow crashing into his chin.

Natsu had rolled with the attack since he saw it coming, but Gildartz wasn't kidding about not holding back very well. He could taste blood from his lip that met a tooth and Natsu felt a hand grab his head. He was then thrown face-first to the ground where he took the chance to take a breath. Shooting his eyes to Gildartz showed the man was smirking at him again. Feeling like a bit more power was called for, Natsu twisted his legs around and used the centripetal force to lift his upper body of the ground with his arms and kept the spinning going. Adding fire to his legs gave him the force to send a flaming upside-down kick to Gildartz.

This was blocked as well, but unlike the fireball from before, Gildartz actually seemed occupied with his leg. Unfortunately, he had an iron grip and had decided to throw him away. Taking the opportunity, Natsu took a deep breath. Then, before his opponent could regain his guard, Natsu sent a Fire Dragon's Roar at him at about a third strength. It lit up the clearing and filled the crater Gildartz was in. Expecting Gildartz to dodge or brace, he was caught off guard when he sent out a hand towards the blast that was heading towards him.

All of a sudden his attack was split up into about fifty cubes of about the same size. Their cut in size and power caused the fire to blow away harmlessly. Natsu was a bit confused as to how that magic spell worked, but then he became much more confused. The entire clearing and everything in it, including Happy and Gildartz split into 50 parts as well. Then everything went black.

The next thing Natsu knew he was in the air about three feet from Gildartz who strangely looked a bit singed and ruffled. Natsu didn't know what just happened, but he wasn't beaten yet. Gildartz' guard was completely down. Limiting himself to a fourth of his power, Natsu decided to up the ante. Not wanting to black out again, as he might not wake up capable of fighting next time, Natsu used a trump card.

"A Chance!" Natsu shouted and began his rotation for his attack. Finding glee in Gildartz' exclamation of dismay, Natsu focused his dragon magic in his left pinkie of each limb. Unleashing the stored power, Natsu gave a shout. "Secret Dragon Slayer Arts – Crimson Lotus: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" The clearing became red and spun around in Natsu's vision as the attack required much movement from him and the entire area was covered in flame.

Then the secondary explosion erupted from Gildartz' position and Natsu landed on his feet. Grinning at the awestruck Happy, he turned to see the results of his finisher.

Standing with his cape smoking and burnt, Gildartz wasn't smirking any longer. Natsu could also see the indentations of his feet as he was pushed back a couple feet. Crouching down a bit in case he needed to dodge, Natsu got ready for a counter-attack.

However, it was pointless, as Gildartz threw back his ruined cape and relaxed. He gave Natsu an easy grin, and spoke. "That was something Natsu. I deeply understand your power now." Natsu kept his guard up in case this was a trick. "Normally at this point, as a test supervisor, I'd let you pass now." He grinned at Natsu, who scowled.

He knew what Gildartz meant. He had shown more than enough power to be S-class, and probably could have done quite a bit of damage to Erza if she was his opponent. That said, Natsu was raised by a dragon. Not only that, but the king of fire dragons. His brother is the most powerful dark mage in known history and he himself was Zeref's strongest creation. Accepting a pass without beating his opponent just didn't sit right with him. His pride wouldn't let him. He refused to accept a victory of semantics. "Fuck that. If I don't beat you, I don't pass."

Gildartz grinned back at him. "I figured you'd say that." Then he wiped his face of emotion. "That's why I'm not going to hold back on you." The statement was followed by a vibration in the very air around them. Stepping closer to Natsu, Gildartz continued his lecture. "There is something left for you to acquire, in order to reach the top of the magic world." The vibrations turned to outright tremors as Gildartz' power skyrocketed and the air and earth around him began to crumble and dissipate. "KNOW IT."

Taken aback, Natsu could only stare as Gildartz revealed his massive magic power. His face was dead serious as his magic finally seemed to reach its peak. The canopy above them couldn't hold against the fierce pressure coming from Fairy Tail's strongest, and blew away into the sky. Dust and wind blew was constantly trying to push Natsu back, and he could feel the air around them become saturated in Gildartz' magic.

Natsu understood then what he was being taught. Gildartz wanted him to stand down. To give up in the face of insurmountable odds. But again, Natsu wasn't just a potential S-class mage. Natsu was E.N.D., and E.N.D. was not only Zeref's greatest creation, but also the son of Igneel, king of the fire dragons. He could never submit to a human. However strong they may be. At the same time, Natsu really didn't want to reveal any of his hidden strength to his guild. They would obviously ask questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

There was only one option left when Natsu really thought about it.


	7. Chapter Three: Natsu vs Gildartz

_**A.N.**_ _ **: Okay so there was actually a small delay as a tree fell on a powerline outside my house and cut my power. They fixed it pretty quickly, but my DSL broke or something, someone is coming tomorrow to look at it. I couldn't wait to post this though, and am finishing this up at a restaurant. Hope you like the chapter.**_

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't do that Gildartz." Natsu spoke up. He couldn't look at the man, as he was sure he was rooting for him, and he'd be crushed to see that Gildartz thought he was too immature to stand down. The only answer from Gildartz was a surge in his power, that knocked Natsu back a few steps. Finally Natsu turned his gaze to the older man, and was met with the same serious gaze. No judgment came from him, just the unspoken promise that should Natsu refuse to stand down, he would be struck down.

Well that suited Natsu just fine. "Can I ask you something?" In the corner, Happy had gone silent, probably realizing what was about to happen.

"Sure."

"Can you keep a secret?"

Gildartz' serious visage switched to confusion at the question. His power was still warping the area near him but he tilted his head as he replied. "A secret? What are you talking about kid?"

Natsu chose not to answer vocally. For the first time, he unleashed his complete power in front of a Fairy Tail mage. Similarly to Gildartz, the surroundings near Natsu was strongly affected by the magic power outputting from him. The space around him lit up as the energy shone from his body and the soil didn't tremble with his might, the damp ground beneath him transformed from moist leafage to dry tree-litter. He relished in the feeling of his power running through his body, warming him from the inside out and fending off the oppressive aura of Gildartz.

Finally able to breathe easily again, Natsu cracked his neck and enjoyed the flabbergasted expression on Gildartz' face.

Gildartz collected himself and settled into a defensive stance. His forehead was shining with sweat from the combination of tropical heat and Natsu's blazing power. "Seems you've been holding out on me, kid." He grinned over to him and his power's effects on the environment ceased as he readied himself and stopped wasting magic power on intimidation.

Natsu followed suit and the previously chaotic clearing was suddenly silent. Daylight shone freely down upon them from the canopy being blown away. The ground had all leaves and grass blown away and the dirt dried from both mages' exuding power. The setting would never be recognized as the previously cool and dark underbrush. "A bit, yeah."

Chuckling, and clearly much more into the fight then before, Gildartz spoke up again. "My power was supposed to be enough to teach you that sometimes you need to know when to sheathe you weapons and retreat." Seeing that Natsu was not going to agree or comment on the original plan, Gildartz dashed towards him in a single leap. As approached, he yelled out "So I'll just have to BEAT IT into you!"

Natsu sprang back before Gildartz reached him, knowing he didn't want to be hit by any Crash Magic. Calling forth some flames into his palms, he condensed them down until it looked like he had two glowing orange marbles in his palms. Orange hair filled his vision as Gildartz jumped once more from where he previously landed and pain exploded from his face as the crash mage headbutted him. Luckily it didn't hurt bad enough to disorient him, and he placed his hands on the man's chest.

Gildartz threw a glowing fist towards Natsu's own chest, but before he could contact him, Natsu released the flames on his palms and the super condensed heat and power exploded forward. Natsu felt the man be thrown away by the blast when the rebounding force suddenly disappeared. As the blast died down, Natsu could see that for a few hundred feet, he had burned away more of the jungle. Around the edges parts of the foliage was on fire and on the opposite side of the blast crater was Gildartz. His cloak had been completely burnt away now and his tunic had a large hole over his chest.

They both looked a little shocked at the outcome. Natsu thought that Gildartz would crash his attack, lessening it, but instead he tried to finish Natsu early with a head-on attack. Gildartz didn't think that he would be slower than Natsu. Gildartz panted a bit before beginning to run towards Natsu.

"That hurt Natsu!"

"There's more where that came from!" Natsu shouted as he ducked under Gildartz' high kick. He shot out a flaming elbow only to be blocked with a cross guard.

Throwing down his arms, Gildartz kneed Natsu in the gut and the dragon slayer flew up into the air. Before he could gather himself, Gildartz jumped up as well. Natsu only had the chance to try to block before Gildartz' heavy fist slammed into his gut again and sent him rocketing to the ground.

He landed on his back and had the wind knocked out of him for the third time in a row. He leapt to his feet as Gildartz landed and warily watched him as he tried to catch his breath. "You'll pay for that one." He covered himself in flames and tackled Gildartz. He was avoided as Gildartz ducked out of the way and gave a mighty push from Natsu's left.

Without the pain from being struck, Natsu had his bearings and aimed his front towards the man on the ground as he flew through the air for the nth time that day. Gulping in the flames surrounding his body, Natsu kept them all inside his mouth. It was very bad for a dragon slayer to consume their own produced element, but he didn't swallow. As the flames had taken on their own power and life after surrounding him, he was able to combine his old flames with the new fire he bred for his roar for a new attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S AURA ROAR" The attack was not like his previous roar in any way but name. Launched from his mouth was an enormous yellow sphere of flame, with white-hot fire at it's center, protected form cooling down any by the cooler, but separate, flames surrounding it.

Watching the approaching attack warily, Gildartz held out both hands and cupped them in-between his body and the ball of fire. "100 SPLIT"

With that shout, the single fifty-foot tall ball of fire was divided into 100 six-inch tall ones. 100 six-inch tall balls of concentrated fire magic that were suddenly surrounding the defender. These didn't fizzle out like wisps of flame, but instead just continued their path towards their target.

Gildartz realized this a second to late, and was covered in flames. That was before a square acre around him exploded from the attack, and continued to explode for several seconds as each miniature attack struck the mage. Natsu silently watched this happen from where he landed.

It took minutes for the smoke to clear up. As it did, Natsu refused to move an inch.

Gildartz was still standing, and appeared to be only slightly harmed. He had lost most of his eyebrows, the front of his hair was singed and smokey, and he was grimacing a bit. Similarly to him, the jungle around both fighters was now ash, and further out was still on fire. Unfortunately for both fighters, another thing that turned to ash from that attack was Gildartz' clothes, and now he stood naked in front of Natsu.

Used to such "sights" from his rival Gray, Natsu wasn't too grossed out, but it was more of his idol than he ever wanted to see.

"I'm impressed Natsu." Spoke Gildartz. He didn't move, but he was clearly showing his pride with a big grin. He patted some ash and soot off of his shoulders and head. "Impressed… and THOROUGHLY PISSED OFF!" He shouted. The grin was now a much more menacing baring of teeth as Gildartz covered himself. "THOSE WERE MY ONLY CLOTHES ASSHOLE!" He looked like he'd tear up in frustration.

Natsu was a bit frightened of his wrath but couldn't resist getting a dig in. "Guess you should've packed extra like me!" He pointed over to Happy and his pack. "Aye Happy?"

"Aye Natsu!"

Gildartz stared over at Happy for a moment. Then he slowly turned to look at Natsu. While staring at Natsu he slowly lifted up his left arm. Then he pointed it towards Happy.

Natsu saw it coming and shouted at him. "Don't you dare! Happy RUN!"

Happy instantly rose in the air with his magic as a white bolt shot out of Gildartz' palm and exploded the area where he was. Where the traveling pack still was. Well, where the traveling pack used to be. No it was scattered around pretty much everywhere.

"Oops." Gildartz grinned and laughed at the destruction of Natsu's extra clothes. "Looks like we BOTH should've packed extra clothes, huh?"

Natsu checked to make sure Happy made it out unscathed before turning back to Gildartz. The older man was still laughing and now pointing at the remains. Even knowing that he was being played, he couldn't help the fury rising inside him. "You dick!"

Gildartz immediately stopped laughing and readied himself for another attack.

Natsu poured his magic into his fists as he prepared for his favorite attack. Running towards Gildartz, he dodged a tentative kick from the man and punched him in the chin with his flaming fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Recoiling only slightly from the blow, Gildartz twisted around and unleashed a mighty jab with his elbow. The attack hit Natsu in the shoulder he attacked with previously and was immediately responded by Natsu.

With another roar of the attack's name, Natsu struck him in the cheek. Both fighters leapt away from each other for some breathing room. Natsu massaged his aching shoulder with his other hand and Gildartz rubbed his face. Then he frowned at the dragon slayer and spoke again.

"Natsu." The warning in his voice made Natsu freeze.

Natsu raised an eyebrow as a signal to continue.

"You are much stronger than I could have ever thought you'd be at this point."

He felt warmed by the praise from someone who he admired, but Gildartz wasn't finished.

"You are easily S-class already, and I think we both know that." He waited for a nod from Natsu before finishing. "However. I have yet to use any of my magic offensively."

Natsu had already noticed that fact, but something about the way Gildartz said it made his stomach drop.

"I'm giving you another chance to back down." He stared Natsu down. "I suggest you take it." Without waiting for a response he continued. "Don't get me wrong. I hope you don't."

Natsu furrowed his brow and questioned him. "What do ya mean?"

Gildartz suddenly beamed at him. "I was supposed to teach you that sometimes, retreat is the only option that will keep you alive. But the truth is, I don't want to, because I'm having too much fun." He stood there, burnt and wearing nothing but a grin, and his metal prosthetic limbs. "Now it's my turn to attack."

Suddenly very nervous, Natsu watched for any sign of aggression, and caught Gildartz' change in stance before he charged. Responding immediately, he threw his body to the left. In the blink of an eye, Gildartz glowed white, and then the area where he stood disintegrated. Natsu only felt a gust of wind and heard a loud crack that reminded him of thunder. Frantic, he tried find Gildartz but he was nowhere to be seen.

A shout from behind him alerted him, and he turned around in time to see a glowing white fist before pain exploded from his face. Disoriented from the suddenness of the punch, he was unable to stop himself from rocketing backwards.

Seeing the ground rush past his face as he flew, Natsu was about to try and use it to slow his flight before he impacted with a tree. The tree trunk stood no chance at the speed his body was going, and exploded in a storm of splinters and sawdust, as did two other trees Natsu hit before the fourth tree held it's ground and his flight was halted.

Natsu tried to regain his senses but with the pain from his face, blood in his eyes, and bruises from hitting the trees, he could only lie there and wait for the agony to dissipate. A loud crack put that plan on hold as he tried to catch sight of Gildartz before he was attacked once more, but it was luckily just the tree he landed on falling over.

Then he heard quick footfalls and jumped to his feet and wiped the blood from his eyes. This time he could see Gildartz running at him, right fist glowing once more. Unwilling to take a blow like the last one, Natsu sent his magic towards his own fists. Then he charged towards him, and Crash magic met Dragon Slayer magic.

"Crushing Blow!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The flame-fueled fist of Natsu just couldn't hold ground against the might of Gildartz' magic. After meeting Natsu's attack, the fist just continued on its path and he was struck in the mouth. The power of his own attack thankfully took away a good portion of the force, and Natsu was sent reeling, but not flying.

Even though his mouth throbbed with pain, Natsu took the chance to send his left hand at Gildartz. Fist met mouth for the second time in as many seconds, and Gildartz was also sent stumbling.

Planting his feet squarely on the ground, Gildartz seemed to aim his body at Natsu. Another crack like thunder split the air, and Natsu felt the snap of his ribs and sternum give under the sudden impact of Gildartz' head. Flying back again, Natsu couldn't even think as he felt shards of rib bone stabbing deeper than they should ever be.

Landing on the ground only did more damage as the bone fragments of Natsu's ribs shook around and got lodged into other various internal organs. Thankfully his spine was not damaged, and he was able to look down at his chest as he lay on his back.

Instantly regretting doing so, as he could clearly see an indent the size of Gildartz' head in his chest where it caved in. Involuntarily gasping in shock, Natsu felt his lungs press against the shards of rib and crushed sternum and winced as pain even greater than what he was originally feeling shot throught his body. Everything hurt as he turned around, but he had to as he felt blood filling up his lungs.

Coughing hurt more than anything he had ever experienced, but he had to in order to clear out his lungs enough to breathe. Once the ground under his face had a nice pool of blood and lung pieces, Natsu breathed as quickly as he could to make up for the limited depth of breaths he could take. It wasn't nearly enough, and his vision went blurry as he fought to stay conscious. With his lungs filling back up with blood and unable to get enough oxygen, Natsu watched a fuzzy image of Gildartz running towards him. Then the black that was encroaching his vision filled his view, and he was dimly aware of falling back on the ground.


End file.
